


I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chapstick

by Kalepotstickers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kara.exe has stopped responding, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalepotstickers/pseuds/Kalepotstickers
Summary: Short oneshot based on an idea that invaded my mind. I felt kinda obliged to write it because if I don't I'll forget it.Kara and Lena have been friends for a while now and literally everyone has noticed that they're probably both crushing hard on eachother, neither of them want to admit it. Lena decides to make a move.





	I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chapstick

**Kara 😘: Hey Lee are you busy? x**

**Lena 💕: I'm not presently occupied with anything, no. Why? x**

**Kara 😘: Can I come and visit you at L-Corp? I have the rest of the day off. x**

**Lena 💕: I'll have Jess clear my afternoon. x**

Kara set her phone down on her desk as she pushed herself up out of her desk chair. She had been sat at her desk for the past four hours working on an article about the importance of trans representation in the media today which, admittedly, probably should've been given to Nia as she would have done a much better job at it than Kara. 

Nia had been off ill for the past week which meant that not only was Kara's favourite person, aside from Alex and Lena, missing for a whole week, she couldn't get Nia's thoughts on the article, something that she frequently does. They had both fallen into the routine of having the other check through each other's articles before they got sent off to Cat Grant to get the approval needed for them to be distributed. Now that Lena had bought CatCo, Cat was no longer needed to be running the company, and so she decided to take Snapper's job as he was moving onto "bigger and better things". This was good news for them as now they could publish Pro-alien and LGBTQ+ articles without Snapper attempting to intervene and stop them.

Kara picked up her phone and scrolled down to Jess's contact, Lena's secretary and close friend of both Kara and Lena.

**Kara Danvers: Has Lena eaten Lunch or should I drive by Noonan's on the way?**

Kara hit send on the message. She decided to ask Jess as they both knew that Lena has a habit of "forgetting" to eat, which caused both of them a great deal of concern, especially when Lena spends close to 18 hours in the office a day, working from 5am to 11pm, claiming that she can't take time off because L-Corp will suffer.

A few minutes later, Jess sends a reply.

**Jess: I think we both know she hasn't. God knows how long she's been here for - I don't think she went home last night so you may want to get her some coffee too. I would do it myself but the investors can be rather demanding, especially when their appointments are being rescheduled for the third time in the past week.**

**Kara Danvers: Sorry about that 😬**

**Jess: Don't worry about it, just try to persuade her to go home.**

Kara practically sprinted out of CatCo and into the alleyway beside it, using her superspeed to change from her pedestrian clothes into her Supergirl uniform before jumping flying towards Noonans fast enough to break the sound barrier - a regular occurrence in these occasions.

Kara dipped behind Noonan's and changed again, admittedly it was a little annoying having to change every time she wanted to fly anywhere, but if she didn't then she would risk her identity, as well as the lives of her friends and family. The inconvenience was a small price to pay.

The turquoise-eyed reporter walked into Noonan's, her new white and blue patterned button up hugged her muscular shoulders in a way that has caused Lena to physically pass out before - although she blamed dehydration for that one.

The Kryptonian loved Noonan's for many reasons, but the main ones were the lack of tolerance for those who were anti alien, the quick service (very useful when she needed to regain energy mid Supergirl shift) and obviously the potstickers which she would quite literally die for. 

"Ah, Kara, how have you been?" The cashier greeted her with a warm smile, recognising her from the thousands of times she had been to the restaurant - quite often when she was picking up food for Lena.

"I've been good, how's your wife doing? I haven't had the chance to catch up with her in a while, tell her I said hi?" She asked, reciprocating the welcoming smile.

"She is doing a lot better now, I'll tell her you said hello of course. So, your usual?" The cashier asked, already writing down the order.

"Yeah, the usual would be good. Can I get a coffee to go also?" She asked and pulled her wallet out of her coat pocket

"Of course, no charge today, it's on the house." He answered, pushing away Kara's card lightly.

"Are you sure? You really don't have t-"

"On the house, take your card back, your food will be here with your coffee in about 5 minutes,"

Kara thanked the cashier and took a seat in the restaurant, pulling out her phone to text Lena.

**Kara 😘: I'll be there in less than 10 minutes. x**

x-x-x

Lena sat at her desk, staring at the screen before her as she had been for the past hour. Her day so far had been completely unproductive because her mind wouldn't focus on the task at hand. Eventually, she caved in and shut her laptop, stretching out slightly before heading over to her alcohol display. She decided that she deserved at least one glass of scotch after today's work, even if she did cancel half of her day.

The kryptonite green-eyed CEO settled onto the couch Kara insisted she bought for her office, she'd be lying if she said she regretted buying it. Lena raised the glass to her lips, the liquid snaking its way down her throat, burning it's path as it went. 

Lena set the glass down on her coffee table, pushing aside chess pieces from the so called "family heirloom", although she wouldn't consider it to be something passed to her through care, simply a means for her mother to get information out of her. Lena had already had the set scanned in her lab for kryptonite and any bugs or cameras that her mother may have implemented and, unsurprisingly, she found three bugs but no traces of kryptonite, much to Lena's surprise.

Lena heard a soft knock on the door, followed by Kara swiftly falling into her office, clutching what appeared to be Noonan's and coffee.

"I brought you some food because Jess said you hadn't eaten yet, also got you coffee because you like it." Kara said and set the food down on the table, handing Lena the coffee.

"You didn't have to do that Kara," the young Luthor said, taking a long sip of the coffee. Boiling hot, exactly how she likes it. "So, how're things going? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Lena asked inquisitively, setting the coffee down.

"Things are going, I just finished up the latest article, Supergirl duties have been relatively relaxed recently so I'd say that's an improvement. How about you?" Kara asked, dropping down on the couch next to Lena.

"L-Corp is busy as always. I'm working on a new project - I can't tell you much about it, but if everything goes to plan this could potentially solve world hunger." Lena said casually, as though she wasn't on the verge of solving one of the world's greatest issues.

"Oh Rao that's amazing Lee, this could save so many lives!" Kara said, reaching into her pocket for her Chapstick.

Lena watched as Kara applied the Chapstick, trying not to seem creepy, which is rather difficult when you're staring at someone's lips.

"What flavour is that?" Lena asks, tactically planning her next moves.

"Uh I think it's cherry, why?"

"Could I try it?"  _Lena you don't even like cherry, what are you thinking?_ She thought to herself

"Sure!" Kara said, handing Lena the tube which ultimately wasn't the response she wanted.  _Fuck it,_ Lena thought as she leaned over to Kara, pressing her dark red lips against Kara's soft pink ones gently. Lena swiped her tongue across Kara's bottom lip, tasting the Chapstick which was definitely more cherry flavoured than she had anticipated. Lena pulled away slighty, not wanting to force Kara into doing anything she was uncomfortable with, who just sat there with her mouth open seemingly in shock. 

"Kara?" Lena whispered softly, not wanting to break the silence. Kara didn't respond, instead, she just continued to stare at Lena in utter disbelief.

"Kara please say something, you're starting to scare me." Lena tried again, a fearful undertone evident in her voice, what if she had just ruined everything?

"I don't... You just- I... What..." Kara stuttered.

 _Shit, I've broken Kara._ Lena thought as she stared at the girl in front of her who seemed to be malfunctioning.

"I just- I like you, Kara. Obviously you don't feel the same way, I'm sorry, I just had to know." Lena muttered an apology, regretting everything she just did.

"No I... I like you too, I just didn't... I didn't think you felt the same way?"

"You do?"

"Yeah" Kara breathed, maintaining her look of shock.

"Would you want to maybe give us a go? See what happens?" Lena asked cautiously

"I'd like that."


End file.
